injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Super Sub-Zero/WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!?
Ok, so I went to Brickipedia to Edit the Martian Manhunter Page. I added a Abilitys List telling the Powers that he has! Then, people keep removing it saying "That is not needed" and "Only Special Characters like Chase get Ability Lists" and "Powers don't go on Pages". Now, this guy says NOT to add his Powers to the Page because they are on the "LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes" Page. So I say, how come they can't be on the Character Page!? And some else is like "They are, they can be found is his Notes" and I'm like, Ok...... Wait a minute, the guy said not to add Powers to the Page because they are on the LEGO Batman 2 Page... But if they were already on there in Notes how come he wasn't making a big deal? And EVERYONE is like it was in Notes, and I'm like "Yeah... I know, you just said that" and there all like "Yeah, so there shouldn't be a List"........ And I'm like "Ok..... Um.... That's not my point" and every time I tried to tell them they would cut me off and say something like "It's in Notes because it's Note Worthy" or just not listen at all. So I made a Blog saying my point and how only "Special" Characters get good Info is Super Biased...... But in the comments people still didn't get my point! And just kept saying the same stuff! Then someone removes it. I have no Idea why, I guess because I said people there seem to be Biased and the title was "WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?"........ But anyway I head onto Chat to tell them what I meant and they just keep saying the same stuff! So I started to get angry how they kept cutting me off saying the same stuff, so I told them to not say anything so I could at lease tell them what I mean.... And guess what? While I'm telling them, someone says something "Who said that?" (He was asking who said Powers shouldn't be on the Page) But I didn't answer because I wanted to finish. Once I was almost the same guy says "Your not answering my questions" and I'm like, "I told you not to type anything. Anyway forget it, I'm leaving" And he's like "Hey buddy! This isn't your communist Chat!" After that I left (FOR GOOD)! Really? Did he call me "communist" for trying to point out how Biased something is and how what someone said was flawed and confusing me?? I feel like they are Bots! Really! It's like they would say the same stuff and after telling them my point they still didn't get it! I guess you could consider this a Wiki Review...... So, here's the ups and downs and score: Ups: LEGOS!!!!!!!!!!!! Many Pages Downs: Very Biased No one will listen Lots of cutting off during talking No Visual Editing THE SCORE: Yes, you saw that correctly, they Disabled Visual Edit because they said they don't like it! That makes the Wiki even more Biased because your Editing Views is limited to what they like. I use Visual Edit because it is easyer for me. So there you go, there is my Review. And here is my Final Score: '5 out of 10' Category:Blog posts